


Naughty

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [66]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Relationships: Trunks Briefs & Son Goten
Series: Drabble Ball Z [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627





	Naughty

Shimmering light steadily grew brighter until the room was flooded with pools of colour. And then, with a sudden electrical crackling, the room went dark. And then the rest of Capsule Corp went dark. And then the streetlights on their block went dark.

Goten and Trunks froze and stared at each other. Eyes wide in the dark, identical looks of horror on their small faces. The altered circuit board was still in Trunks’ hand. They had just been trying to get the Christmas tree to spell dirty words in Morse code.

They scurried away. Bulma was going to kill them.


End file.
